


【狼队】狭路相逢 / 警示符

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 警备员老狼在酒吧里邂逅了一个看起来相当年轻的男孩儿





	【狼队】狭路相逢 / 警示符

【狼队】狭路相逢 / 警示符

 

距离夜班还有五个小时。Logan一边打着哈欠一边推开了酒吧的大门，这地方他工作之余常常造访，酒保是个熟悉的家伙，正晃着手里的调酒瓶站在柜台后面。  
他点了常喝的威士忌，对方把凝着水雾的玻璃杯推过来的时候习惯性的搭讪。今天一个人？  
Logan闻言点了点头，他按了两下打火机，把叼在嘴边的雪茄点燃。待会儿还有工作。  
飘起来的烟雾让眼前模糊起来。对方哇哦了一声，他有点促狭的点了点头，常客都没在呢。隔壁桌响起了响指声，他擦着手里的杯子转身绕到了另一边的客人那里。  
Logan不在意的耸了耸肩膀，对面有人朝他举起酒杯，他弯了下嘴角把身子转了过来。  
酒快喝完的时候门又被人推开了，大量凉气顺着敞开的门口一股脑灌进来，让人的背后都一哆嗦。Logan烦躁的眯起眼睛，审视般的打量了一下刚刚推门而入的男孩。  
那是个看起来差不多十几岁的年轻男孩，刚上大学不久的样子，棕色的头发被水雾染的有点潮湿，红框眼镜后面的一双湖蓝色眼珠里满是对刚接触到的现状的好奇。恐怕连涉足这里都该是三好学生之间的大冒险。（他正一脸迟疑的站在酒吧门口，一手按着门板一手扯住自己的围巾。  
Logan挑了挑眉。一般来说，这种青涩的大学生可不是他的菜。他更喜欢锻炼的浑身肌肉健壮的不行的类型，那种风拂弱柳一折就断的模样看着就没办法让事情尽兴。  
但是这个家伙又有那么点不同，他看起来明显的涉世不深却偏偏要做出一脸的镇定，仿佛眼前的一切都尽在掌握似的。一个老师最喜欢的乖乖牌，同学眼里的模范标兵，讲句粗口都会被严肃的提醒的类型。  
这男孩奇妙的击中了Logan的内心，他看着对方左顾右盼了一下就直直朝他的方向走过来，然后腿一偏就坐到了他的身边。不由自主的吹了声口哨换回对方一个皱着眉的瞪视，直到酒保走过来示意他点酒，却得到橙汁的回答之后，Logan终于忍不住出声嘲讽  
知道你在什么地方吗kid？Logan晃了晃酒杯，让里面没化干净的冰块碰撞到杯壁发出清脆的声音，你妈没提醒你要在门禁前赶回家吗？  
对方朝他翻了翻眼睛，一副懒得搭理这种程度的挑衅的样子。  
现在的小鬼总是屁股痒的不行，得揍一顿才会舒服。  
那个男孩终于舍得转身过来，他的视线在Logan身上扫了扫，脸上倒是挂上了种社会精英状的不屑一顾，说话的时候还有点冰凉的哈气，你要教训我？  
白雾融化在了视线可及的地方。Logan嚼了口嘴巴里的冰块，他有点想把这句话当成一个邀请了。但是对方立刻又露出带着点嘲讽的笑容，算了吧，我怕您会闪到腰呢。  
牙尖嘴利的乖乖牌正中了Logan的红心，尤其他还有点想要变坏的趋势。  
他眯着眼睛把手伸向男孩的腰上，不轻不重的掐了一把，对方诧异的看向他，满脸都是想要把他一拳揍出去的惊愕，好半晌才抛出一个奇妙的笑容垂下头。  
酒保把他点的橙汁摆到了男孩眼前，Logan随意从衣兜里掏出来张纸钞拍在了桌子上。他抓着男孩的胳膊把他一把提了起来，然后拽着他重新钻进了夜色里。

他们挑了家最近的宾馆，相当廉价的那一种，基本只配备了淋浴，床和保险套。  
进了门Logan就把他的男孩一把按在墙上，迫不及待的吻上他的唇。对方看起来生涩的不行，动作僵硬又退缩，好半天才能从吻与吻的间隙里透露出来自己的名字。  
Cyclops。明显的假名。假到根本就是个代号的样子。  
脱了衣服Logan才讶异的发现他的男孩隐藏在衣服底下的身材完美，全身线条优美的肌肉，小腹平坦坚硬，没有一丝多余的脂肪，手脚倒是颀长柔软，可以弯成他想要的任何姿势，让人乐此不疲。

他们挑了家相当附近的旅馆，相当廉价的那一种，基本只配备了淋浴，床和保险套。  
进了门Logan就把他的男孩一把按在墙上，迫不及待的吻上他的唇。对方看起来生涩的不行，动作僵硬又退缩，给他舌尖一拨弄才软化下来，一边发出甜腻的鼻音一边融化在他的入侵里。  
一个寻找刺激的处子，甜美的像是任人采撷的佳肴，正全无防备的敞开在Logan面前，等着他把他拆吃入腹，骨头渣子都不剩。  
男孩被Logan抓着手臂拉过自己的肩膀，Logan把腿硬挤进他的两腿间磨蹭起来，让腰身发软的男孩整个靠着他才能站立。  
贴在耳边的呻吟声像是催情剂，伴随着越发粗重的喘息，Logan一边吻住他的喉结一边动手解开他的皮带。  
「名字？」把他双腿挂到自己腰上的时候低声问道。  
男孩模糊的应答了一声，在Logan又一次的催促下才不得不重新思考，「你可以喊我，Cyclops。」  
明显的假名字。假到根本就是个代号的样子。但是Logan不介意这个，「cyke。」他低头舔了舔男孩红透的耳廓，「不错的名字。」  
一边说着一边拧开润滑剂的瓶盖，将那些湿滑的液体涂到自己手指上。Cyclops被冰的瑟缩了一下，他有点迷茫的观察了一下现状，自己的裤子被丢到了门口，赤裸着下身的自己正跨坐在刚结识不久的男人身上，随着他的手指插入而绷紧身子。  
「放松，宝贝。」  
Logan吻了吻Cyclops的唇。他发现他的男孩隐藏在衣服底下的身材完美，全身线条优美的肌肉，小腹平坦坚硬，没有一丝多余的脂肪，手脚倒是颀长柔软，可以弯成他想要的任何姿势。不错的惊喜。他琢磨着。  
Cyclops咬着下唇点了点头，他尽量放松自己好让扩张进行的更顺畅，垂头在Logan的胯间瞄了眼，然后又有点惊讶的微微启开了点嘴巴。  
Logan顺着他的视线发出了笑声，「第一次是我这样的，以后都不会有快感了吧？」  
Cyclops给了他当胸一拳，Logan抓过那只送到眼前的拳头贴到了嘴边。  
然后他翻身起来按着对方的脑袋把他压在了床上，随手扯开裤子就把阴茎顶到了那个刚刚拓展了半天的入口处。「我要进去了。」他哑着声音说。  
Cyclops把头整个埋进了枕头里，气闷的点了点头。阴茎缓慢的推进他的身体里，他用力锤了一下床板又忍不住抓紧了被单。  
「妈的，好紧。」Logan拉着他的胯骨，勉力将自己全部送了进去，「放松点，操，你快把我夹断了。」  
Cyclops转头过来瞪了他一眼，Logan注意到他的眼眶都发红了。老天，他想，这可真让人心疼。他揽着对方的腰坐直了身体，更深刻的入侵让Cyclops全身都绷紧的如同一张弓，汗水混合着泪水从他的脸颊上滑落下来。插在他身体里的东西似乎顶到了一个不得了的地方，奇异的电流顺着背襟传递上来，让他不由自主的颤抖起来。  
「够了……」体内的腺体被用力撞击让他的声音都断断续续的，Cyclops忍不住咬住了自己的手指。但是Logan伸手掐住了他的下巴，把被虐待的手指从他的嘴巴里拉了出来。Cyclops茫然的转动视线，轻轻的含住了对方递到他嘴巴里的手指。  
Logan揽着他的腰后仰，把他整个身子都偎进了自己怀里。他加快速度，男孩修剪干净的指甲用力掐进了他的大腿里，Cyclops全身湿透腹肌抽紧，然后发出了崩溃的哭泣声。

Logan和他玩了不少的花样。一边哭一边求饶的Cyclops让Logan有种奇异的满足感，他伸手按按男孩的后脑，就看到正跪在他腿间帮他咬的Cyclops抬头看过来，眼眶湿漉漉的，衬的那双湖蓝色的眼睛水润好看。  
Logan把Cyclops从晚上一直折腾到了早上，天都亮了才堪堪睡着。当然了，晚上的执勤工作也让他从头到脚忘了个彻底，好在警局配备了监视器，才让他意料外的缺勤显得不那么过分。  
Logan从宾馆床上爬起来的时候打了个哈欠，他差不多睡到了下午，送餐的服务员按过了一轮门铃，看屋里没动静才走了。他伸手摸了摸床边，探出被子的手臂被微凉的空气冻得一缩，再收回来的时候就已经醒的差不多了。  
床边空荡荡的。留了个假名字给他的Cyclops明显没打算和他有再多纠缠，只是匆匆忙忙的留了张纸条在床头柜上就消失不见了。他倒是什么都没带走。Logan在心里把对Cyclops的那个贼的称呼划掉，然后从地上找到自己甩的到处都是衣服。他揉着头发从衣兜里摸出根常抽的雪茄，按了好几下打火机都没有点燃。  
前台打来的电话提醒他交房的时间，他叼着那根雪茄一头钻进了浴室里。

***

他所在的部门基本是个凉职，虽然是特种兵退下来的但是上头没人也没安排到什么好职位，特职刑警算是个挂牌职业，能干的活比交警也多不到哪去。直属上司怕他们闲的长霉，挨个分配了点守夜巡班之类的工作，说白了也就是晚上守在监视器旁边对着那些个毫无变化的镜头发呆。  
真要说起来，新配备的电子锁可比那些个带着雪花的镜头靠谱多了。指纹视网膜密码三重保护缺一不可，铜墙铁壁似的护着那个文件存放间——  
坐在前面的同事Bobby忽然转动椅子把全身向着Logan的方向扭了过来，「听说了吗，Logan。」他朝着男人故作神秘的挤挤眼，双肘一撑扶手就把头靠了过来，「文件间的那个锁昨天被人搞开了，里面的东西丢了一半呢。」  
Logan晃晃脑袋，宿醉一下子醒了大半。  
另外的同事看他们闷头说话，也都纷纷调转方向靠过来，七嘴八舌的讨论了起来。正说着丢失文件的类型，抬眼就见直属上司推开门快步走了进来，议论的声音一下子收了起来，直属上司在屋子里巡视了一遍，忽然伸手指了指Logan的方向，然后头一歪示意他出去说话。

「文件室的事听说了吗，」上司烦躁的用手指叩击着自己的胳膊，眉毛打了个结，「昨天夜班的是你吗？」  
「……对。」奇妙的不适感顺着脊椎一路传到了大脑里。  
「很好，你去把昨晚的监控记录调出来，十分钟后跟我出庭。」  
等等僵在了舌尖上。Logan目瞪口呆的看着他的直属上司又旋风一样的快步离开，手机铃声迎合着脚步声响了起来，像一个设定好了的警示符。

***

等到Logan冲进监控室，提取昨晚的监控记录时，守在那儿的一个同事才幸灾乐祸的通知他昨天晚上的所有记录今天早上都被人篡改抹除了，它们连个入侵者的衣角都没办法留下来。那个同事盘着手靠着墙，凉凉的提醒Logan系统记录那个电子锁从被入侵到解密差不多用了不到五分钟的时间，入侵者带了个专门的电脑过来，进了门就把一部分资料带走一部分搞乱，像是有个准确的目的。而他是昨晚唯一的目击证人。  
他把那卷胶带塞到Logan的手上，走的时候还不忘拍拍他的肩膀，「我们的人起诉了嫌疑最大的制药公司，对方的律师可不是个吃素的。」那个同事说，「建议你直接用证人身份出庭。就别带这个破玩意儿了。」  
Logan颠了颠手里胶带的重量，又不由自主的想要掏烟了。

直属上司把Logan拎到了证人席上，他故作镇定的绞尽脑汁回答着被告方女律师提出的一个个尖酸刻薄的问题。他拒绝播放被处理过的监控录像，力持镇定的否定着对方的质疑，陪审团和法官为他的机智频频点头，连他自己都快要信了昨晚他守在警局的监控室里，凝神闭气的关注着这家制药公司派出来的人破坏电子锁的样子。而不是躺在某家小旅馆的床上，让个刚认识了不到五个小时的年轻男孩帮他口交。  
事情在被告方女律师的记录员走过来和她交谈的时候急转而下。Logan不由自主的挺直了后背，让证人席椅背上的冰凉触感浸透他的全身。  
那个棕发蓝眼的年轻记录员戴了副红框的眼镜，他的脸部线条包括下巴的弧度都非常熟悉。太熟悉了，Logan甚至知道它张开时候的角度，和皮肤绷紧起来的样子。Logan抬了抬下巴，那个记录员毫不避讳的把头向着他的方向转了过来，一个显而易见的酒窝凹陷在他的脸颊上，他伸舌舔了舔自己的虎牙，转身坐到了被告辩护席的空位上。  
「好了，请证人再次回答我。昨天晚上，你真的在警局的监控室里吗？」女律师抬手示意了下，她站起身来，拿着一部崭新的手机走向了陪审团。  
所有人的注意力都在Logan身上。而Logan目不转睛的死死盯住了那个年轻记录员胸前的牌子。  
他紧了紧手指，将衣兜里的那张纸条捏碎。

***

「你他妈的——翘了值班——还他妈的做了伪证——」  
「我根本没有机会——」  
「你是疯了还是傻了？！我就应该把你抓进去——」  
「我他妈的根本没有机会说——」  
「你他妈的在证人席上可口若悬河的紧——」  
Logan闪身躲开了直属上司扔向他的枪套，他揉着头发，忍不住就从衣兜里掏出来了根烟，还没来得及叼在嘴上，就被上司扔过来的烟灰缸一下子砸掉了。  
Logan和他的上司大吵了一架，当然以他全方位的理亏告终。直属上司虽然嘴巴毒，但是人却非常不错，替Logan顶了不少骂声，还勉强为他争取了取保候审。  
等到Logan解除禁足重新钻进酒吧，已经是三天后的事情了。  
他不耐烦的和熟识的酒保聊了聊这几天的遭遇，用各种难听的字眼形容了一下害的他变成这样的罪魁祸首。酒保把他点的酒倒进杯子里推到他眼前，听他语气激烈了就一阵发笑。  
「敬陷害者。」隔桌的男人朝他扬了扬杯子，Logan头也没抬的比了个中指。  
过多的酒液灌得大脑混沌一阵发晕，Logan越讲越气，巴掌在桌子上拍的砰砰作响。没一会儿他就把杯子里残余的酒一仰头灌进喉咙里，然后站起身来，啪的把钱丢在桌子上，摇摇晃晃的向着门口走去。  
「Logan，直接回家。」酒保追在身后提醒道。  
「没门。我要去把那个小混蛋撕成两半。」

出了酒吧大门迎面一阵风吹过来，凉气闪过耳边让Logan猛一激灵，酒醒了大半。他站在拐角回想了几分钟之前的事情，那个害得他遭遇这些的男孩又像个恶咒似的一下子蹦进了他的脑子里。  
泽维尔律师事务所。  
见习书记员。  
Scott Summers。  
没错。

***

泽维尔律师事务所是个很有名气的地方，让Logan没费多大的工夫就找到了。门口来来回回的人流颇大，像是要把门槛踏平了似的，守在前台的招待小姐基本睁一只眼闭一只眼的。事务所里面有两个冤家一样的当家律师，年纪轻轻出名甚早，理念没办法融合让他们各有各的辩护风格，都积攒了不少的老客户，算是事务所的招牌。  
Logan悄悄的跟着人流面不改色的混进了事务所里面，他倒是想要随便抓个人来问问那个小混蛋跟学的女律师到底是在哪里办公，不料上了二楼没走多远，就看见个抱着一摞资料档案的男人迎面走了过来。红色的镜框从文件堆的旁边透露了出来，Logan大踏步的走过去，一把就抓住了对方的手腕。  
那个该死的小混蛋的手一抖，让半摞文件顺着歪下去的弧度滑落在地，他勉力想要维持着剩余文件平衡的样子有点好笑，Logan挑挑眉毛，看对方恼怒的用力挣动了一下手腕，再抬眼看过来的时候，眼底有一抹惊慌失措一闪而逝。  
「Hi, Cyke.」Logan松开手，弯腰捡起了地上的一打文件。  
「先生您好。您认错人了。」Scott侧身避开Logan想要把那打文件放到他抱着的文件堆上的动作，他尽力维持表情的样子让整个人看起来都有点怪异，「借过。」  
但是Logan转了个身就重新挡在了他的眼前，他故意贴过去用力在Scott的颈边呼吸了一口，让对方不适应的皱着眉倒退了半步，「怎么会认错呢。」他从衣兜里掏出了根雪茄点上，「我最起码在你的屁股里射了两次——」  
「您找错人了！」Scott立刻抬高声音截断了他接下来的话，他用肩膀用力顶开Logan凑过来的动作，「再纠缠不休的话我可就要喊警察了！」  
「瞧瞧。」Logan一脸轻佻将嘴巴里的烟吐到了对方的鼻尖底下，「你面前的就是干了你一晚上的警察——」  
拳头挥过来的时候Logan牙关一紧，就把那根雪茄咬成了两段。他被打的脑袋一歪，嘴唇直接被牙齿磕破了，铁锈一样的血液味道混合着半截雪茄的烟苦一瞬间在他的嘴巴里弥漫了起来。他把那点血吐到了墙边，抬眼就看见他的男孩已经把剩余的文件全都丢到了地上，像只矫健的黑豹一样朝他扑了过来。  
Logan又吃了两拳才又重新抓住了对方的手臂，他意外的发现Scott的格斗技巧居然非常不错，受过了不少训练的样子，动作干脆利落毫不细碎，招招向着他的面门打过来。  
Logan费了不少力气才把他的男孩重新控制住。他压着Scott的肩膀把他整个压到了地板上，怕他反抗还多加了点力道在他的喉咙。Scott用力掐住他的胳膊，气短的扬头呼吸着，细密的汗珠顺着额头滑落下来，下身却无意识的迎向Logan别在他腿间的大腿，缓慢扭曲的磨蹭了一下。  
Logan呼吸一窒，手下动作一轻就被对方抓住空挡，一个翻身差点被他摔倒在地。  
「放开我！」Scott喉咙处的压力一紧，声音立刻变得支离破碎，窒息让他的眼眶都红了一圈。  
Logan怔了怔，那天晚上被他操到哭出来，还执意要帮他口交的男孩的形象一瞬间灌回了他的脑子里。Cyclops跪在他的腿间，他伸手按住男孩的后脑，看对方抬头看过来的角度，从下而上，充满臣服与顺从，眼眶湿漉漉的，衬得那双湖蓝色的眼睛更加水盈好看。  
「够了Kid.」他低下头去，让额头和对方的相抵，「说真的，这种手段以后不要再用了，要出事的。」  
「不要…你管……」Scott咬牙切齿的吼道。他伸脚用力踹了对方一下，Logan啧了声，他在身体变热前松开了对Scott的钳制，然后从地上爬起来，随手把抓到的一份文件甩到了Scott的身上。  
Scott在他的身后捂住喉咙剧烈的呼吸着得之不易的空气，他微微侧过一点头看向Logan离开的方向，轻轻的咬住了自己的嘴巴内部。  
满地的文件铺盖在他的身下，像一个个雪白的墓碑。

***

Logan被停职了差不多三个月，还是他的直属上司争取来的最好结果。他被限定了交友的范围食物的选择门禁的时间，甚至包括离家多少公里的距离。这三个来月的日子照他的说法跟地狱似的，解除限制踏出房门的时候才让他觉得空气是如此的清新。  
第二天就能恢复在警局里的工作了。Remy带着他的警徽配枪在酒吧里找到Logan的时候他已经快要把自己灌趴下了。  
「醒醒。」Remy扯着Logan的后领把他从吧台前拽了起来。  
Logan晃悠了一下脑袋，不耐烦的把对方的手打开。「我没醉。」他撑着台子边缘站起来，一把就把Remy递到他眼皮底下的警徽抓进手里。  
「好好，你没醉。」Remy把他面前的那杯酒抢过来一口饮进，然后拍了拍Logan的肩膀，「明天见。」  
Logan朝他挥了挥手，他努力寻找着腰带的位置把警徽别好，那个扣子在他的眼前都出现重影了。他又在桌子上趴了好一会儿才清醒过来，酒吧里已经没什么声音了。抬头环视了一下屋里，发现人群都差不多走了个干净，酒保正在挨个把窗户关紧，门口的卷帘被他拉下来了一半多，正遮遮掩掩的挡住了大门。  
「醒了？」他走过来把桌子旁边的那杯醒酒茶往Logan的方向推了推。Logan努力将视线凝固在一起，然后一下子跳了起来。

再走出来的时候已经神清气爽了。Logan尽量选择了一个绕远的路慢吞吞的往家里走去，入夜让街上的灯熄灭了大半，只剩下没被破坏的路灯还在尽职尽责的发着光，早上下了点雨让路面还没有干透，脚踩上去就发出溅射开的声音。正琢磨着明天开工时候的招呼，却忽然听见不远处传来了轻微的击打和咒骂声。  
往声音的来源赶了几步，终于在个巷口的拐角处看见一点昏黄的手电筒光亮。几个家伙正努力用身体固定着个不停挣动的男人，难听的脏话让Logan都忍不住皱起眉毛。  
「我在Eno的身边见过他，没错。」  
「妈的老实点。」  
「能跟那种人做朋友的，肯定也是个不要脸的婊子。」  
「干什么呢！？警——」Logan一巴掌拍在那个正背对着他的男人肩膀上，他撩开上衣拍了拍自己腰上刚挂上不久的警徽，对方一脸诧异的回过头来，从他移开的地方看过去，一抹眼熟的红色镜框边缘在人与人的推搡中透露了出来。  
Logan捏住那个男人的肩膀，一把就把他压着脖子推到了墙上。剩余的两个人夹带着充满疑问的脏话才刚刚作出动作，就被他一脚一个踹开了几步远，哼都没哼一声的就晕在了那里。而正被他们按住双手挤在中间的，不是那个翻脸无情的小混蛋Summers又会是谁呢。  
「能站起来吗？」Logan犹豫了一下就把手伸到Scott的眼前，「还是说我打扰了什么？」  
对方正一脸惊愕的抬头看着他，他脸颊绯红，眼镜被挤到了额头上，好半晌才缓慢的将视线移到了Logan伸过来的手上。  
「Logan…？」他出声问道。老天，他的嗓子哑的不像话，像是有几天没喝过水了，又像是吃了一大把的砂糖，那种奇怪的粗糙声线让他听起来非常不对劲。  
「是我……」得到回应的一瞬间他就抓住了Logan的手，把猝不及防的男人一把扯了下来。  
Logan一头摔到了Scott的身上，鼻梁砰的一声撞到了对方的锁骨，酸涩的感觉立刻倒流回了脑袋里。  
「你他妈——」  
Scott抬起头来，他毫不顾忌的把脑袋埋进了Logan的肩窝里，让温热的呼吸喷洒在了男人的侧颈。Logan被他贴过来的皮肤烫的一激灵，连忙双手一撑地板就从他的身边挪开，手贴到了对方的额头上，才发现对方像是得了高烧似的热的不像话。  
「你病了，我送你去医院！」Logan拽着Scott的手臂，努力想要把他从地上抱起来。对方顺从的把整个身子都挂到了他的身上，听见他的话才略一晃头，不怎么高兴的拒绝出声。  
「不去。」他说，「不是病。」  
烧糊涂了的Scott看起来智商跟个三岁小孩似的，Logan伸手揉了揉他的头发，尽量让声音听起来和蔼可亲，「听话……」  
「Logan，是药。」他歪了下脑袋笑出声，「我被下药了。」  
「什么？」  
「嗯…帮帮我。」他贴向男人轻微蹭了蹭腰，Logan隔着两层布料都能清晰的感觉到这家伙已经硬起来了，「不然就把我丢在这……」  
Logan的眼睛暗了暗，他抓住Scott的腰带把他一提，就把人扛到了自己肩上。「哈啊，丢在这？好让你找一群陌生男人来操你？」他惩罚性的在Scott的屁股上用力拍了一巴掌，「想都别想。」Scott被他打的呻吟出声，连忙伸手捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
「你是我的。」

被下了药的Summers比他记忆中的还要热情主动，一点也不介意的在他身下喘息呻吟，迎合他所有过于激烈的动作。Logan迅速的被他点燃起来，全身的血液都在往下半身冲去。他贴着对方的耳边不知道说了多少下流话，让Scott的全身都在害羞的绷紧。他的男孩比之前尝起来还要棒，Logan喜欢他所有的肌肉线条，敏感完美甜蜜紧致，像是一杯上好的烈酒。  
「老天，Scotty，你好湿。Baby，这里都湿透了。」  
「嗯…是的，因为你……」  
「Scotty……」  
「进来，快点进来，求你了……」男孩对着他最大限度的分开双腿，「我为你而湿润，进入我，Logan，我要你。」  
男人被他勾引的喉咙发紧，他探到对方的下身，轻而易举的将手指插了进去。Scott发出让人骨头酥软的甜蜜呻吟声，他把双腿紧紧夹在Logan的手臂上，撑着眼睛盯住对方的举动。Logan细细摩挲着他的小腿，手指撑开他的穴口，大幅度的抽插起来。  
Scott咬紧自己的食指关节，声音像是勺没化开的蜂蜜，「直接进来，」他随着对方的动作轻微晃动着自己的腰，「我准备好了。」他伸手过去解开了Logan的裤子，皮带扣撞击着发出了金属敲击声，Logan按住他的动作拉高他的双腿，下身用力一顶就进入了他。被压在手掌下的手腕挣动了一下，Logan注意到他的眼眶又瞬间红了一圈。  
「很疼吗？」他皱着眉想要撤出自己，但是Scott立刻收紧自己的双腿，把他卡在了不上不下的位置。  
「少他妈的装绅士了，」Scott不屑的冷哼了一声，「你想要操我想的要死。」  
Logan凝起表情。  
「所以，来吧，」Scott眯起眼睛，用膝盖蹭了蹭对方的腰，「让我疼。把我干到晕过去。」

「你喜欢操我。」Scott把双腿挂在Logan的身上，一边吃吃笑着一边肯定的说。药性已经退的差不多让他看起来异常清醒冷静，他拉下Logan的头，缠绵的吻上他的唇。  
「没错，尽管你就是个该死的小混蛋。」Scott在分开的时候咬破了他的嘴唇，让Logan吃痛的拧起眉毛。  
「巧得很。」他含着Logan受伤的唇角，含糊不清的说，「我也是。」

***

早上醒来的时候空荡荡的床边提醒Logan那家伙又一次不告而别了，他打着哈欠在床上摸了摸，哭笑不得的发现自己的钱包里的大钞和手表都消失不见了。Summers贴心的帮他留了点打车的钱，他简直想把他倒吊到钟楼上面去。  
出门上班的时候顺手推了下窗台上的花盆，才发现自己放在那下面的备用钥匙也不知道被谁偷走了。Logan盯着那块原本放着钥匙的地方看了一会儿，然后愉快的吹了声口哨。

 

Fin.

「好吧。那么接下来这个，很关键的——James Howlett——」女律师扬了扬手里的文件，她扫视了一圈面前坐着的学徒们，个个都看起来很是漫不经心。  
「我可以。」声音从角落里传过来。人群的注意力转了转，发现是他们那个棕发蓝眼，戴了副红框眼镜的见习书记员。  
「Scott？不，你不行。」女律师否决道，「你不能做这个。」她低头翻了翻手里的资料，「而且他喜欢的是那种——」  
「我很清楚我可以。」Scott固执的重复着，「我一直看着他呢。」


End file.
